Lismore Town Laws
Lismore Town Laws (Note: This is a verbatim copy of the note card available inside SL at the Lismore Lands area. It is pending update for this site.) (Please keep in mind that these are laws that apply only to the City of Lismore area, and are FOR RP PURPOSES ONLY. These are play laws. Actual breaking of the rules is dealt with in the Generals Rules) (all duration of sentences is in days at the sim. We have a clock! 1 RL day = 6 RP days) The city of Lismore is a multicultural trading port city where a bit of everything can be found. With such diverse population, the laws are designed to allow individuals to maintain most of the customs they are familiar with, within reasonable levels for multicultural social co-existance. However, the following rules apply for everyone: 1) Killing is not allowed! If you happen to kill someone, intentionally or accidentally, you will be aprehended by the city guards and imprisoned until a deliberating body of judges or an appointed judge is available to handle your case. Sentences for murder are usually death for the accused. Duels to the death are an exception, but these should take place outside the city limits, with both parties consenting to the duel. Special cases may take place within city limits if such is arranged for with the local authorities. Self-defense against a threat that clearly could mean death to you is excusable as reason to kill someone. 2) Stealing is not allowed! If you steal, and you are caught, sentences can vary from imprisonment for a day, three days, or one week. City officials can determine other appropriate punishments as well depending on the case. Repeating offenders will suffer more severe punishments. 3) Slaves are allowed! All city laws apply to slaves, but they are also subject to rules imposed by their own masters, who may decide on appropriate punishment if such rules are broken. However, those rules can not go against the estabilished city laws. Slaves are allowed to wander the city unaccompained, in errands for their masters. You are not allowed to physically mistreat another person's slave without just cause. The trading of slaves is allowed within the city limits. 4) Clothing is optional, but also advised! You are allowed to choose what you wear as long as it doesn't violate other estabilished city laws. However, keep in mind that articles of clothing are often seen as a symbol of status, and the less you wear, the lesser others may assume your status is, so if you go around naked and are often mistaken for a slave, don't be upset. 5) Respect the city guards authority! City guards are given authority to make on-the-fly judgment of a situation and act as they see appropriate to uphold the peace and city laws. If a guard is found to abuse this authority, proper punishment will be determined by the city rulers. 6) Public punishment: While not an everyday thing, someone accusing another who is found guilty of the crime he's accused of, may request that the accused be punished in a public manner. 7) Assault is not allowed! Physically assaulting someone, be it starting a fight, rape, or a prank, is not allowed, and will be dealt with sentences varying from imprisonment to physical punishment or death. Kidnapping is considered an assault on another person's freedom and also not permitted. In the case of a slave protesting against his or her status, proof must be provided that the slave's owner has the right to own them. Verbal assault is not allowed and the one doing it will be asked to leave, or be forcefully removed from the premises. Resistance to a request to leave will be handled as a form of trespassing. 8) Vandalism is not allowed! Defacing or destroying city property or another person's property is not permitted. The accused, if found guilty, will be fined an ammount proportional to the damaged caused, and may face imprisonment or other forms of punishment to be determined by city officials. 9) Trespassing is not allowed! Trespassing happens when you force your way through locked doors, or enter or remain in an area where the rightful owner or person in charge has requested that you leave. Sentences can vary from imprisonment for a day, three days, or one week. City officials can determine other appropriate punishments as well depending on the case. Repeating offenders will suffer more severe punishments. 10) Mind the law of reciprocity! Do not do to others what you would not like to be done to you. Category:IC Info